Blog użytkownika:Lisica01/Nasze historie na temat JWS
Plik:Pasek Blog Zawieszony test1.png Chciałbym poinformować że dalsze części thumb|400px|White FuryWhite Fury będziemy pisać tutaj. Opowiadania będziemy pisać na nowym blogu, ponieważ wiele ludzi myśli że przestaliśmy je pisać i za to bardzo przepraszamy ponieważ nie mieliśmy za bardzo czasu je pisać ;( Teraz postaramy się pisać je częściej, tylko nie wiemy co ile dni będziemy je pisać. Powiem tyle że maxymalny czas oczekiwania na opowiadanie to około tygodnia. Jeżeli nasz blog nie będzie miał czytelności, prawdopodobnie nie będziemy go pisać, więc zachęcamy do czytania i komentowania, czy pisać dalej ;) Wszystkie części opowiadania które są jeszcze na starym blogu przeniesiemy tutaj. White Fury #1 ,,Tajemnicza wyspa" Po pokonaniu Czerwonej śmierci na Berk zapanował spokój, a Czkawka, Szczerbatek i ich przyjaciele oddali się swojej ulubionej rozrywce, czyli wyścigom na smokach. Pewnego poranka Czkawka i Szczerbatek postanowili samotnie pozwiedzać wyspy, znajdujące się w pobliżu Berk. Latając nad smoczym leżem zauważyli niewielką wysepkę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widzieli. -Hmm... dziwne, tej wyspy nie ma na mapie. - Powiedział zaskoczony Czkawka. -Szczerbek lepiej to sprawdzimy. - Rzekł bez zastanowienia. Szczerbatek bardzo szybko zareagował na te słowa i czym prędzej wylądował. Wyspa nie była zbyt duża, ale za to była piękna. No może tylko jej część, ponieważ pozostały kawałek był okropny, nie było na nim ani jednej żywej rośliny. Jedyne co można było tam dostrzec to piach, skały, kilka jaskini oraz uschnięte drzewa i krzaki. Wydawać by się mogło, że nic tej części wyspy nie zamieszkuje. Czkawka i Szczerbatek też tak myśleli dopóki nie zauważyli śladów na piasku i łuski. Łuska ta była biała jak śnieg i bardzo podobna do łusek Szczerbatka, tylko że miała inny kolor. A ślady Szczerbatka były identyczne do tych na piasku, ale te na piasku były odrobinę mniejsze. Czkawka powiedział, że te ślady na pewno zostały pozostawione przez Nocną furię. Szczerbatek na wiadomość o tym radośnie zamachał ogonem i zaczął iść po śladach. Czkawka pobiegł za nim. Szli bardzo długo, aż w końcu dotarli do jaskini. Jaskinia była ogromna. Szczerbatek i Czkawka popatrzyli na siebie i postanowili wejść do środka. White Fury #2 ,,Druga nocna furia" Szczerbatek i Czkawka długo błądzili wśród ciemnych korytarzy. Aż dotarli do wąskiej szczeliny, przez którą wyszli na zewnątrz jaskini. Ta okolica była inna, niż tamta na której znaleźli ślady. Rosła tam bujna flora i występowała obfita fauna. Słońce świeciło nad rozległą niziną. Ptaki śpiewały, wiatr szumiał wśród drzew, można by pomyśleć że nic nie przerwie tego spokoju. Lecz nagle Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem ujrzeli że wśród chmur walczą smoki. Czkawka od razu rozpoznał 5 gatunków owych smoków. W walce brał udział Koszmar Ponocnik, Wrzeniec i Zmiennoskrzydły, wszystkie te smoki walczyły razem przeciwko jednemu smokowi, którego Czkawka nie mógł zbytnio dostrzec i rozpoznać. Szczerbatek chciał obronić owego smoka lecz Czkawka powiedział -Szczerbatek nie! - nie będziemy mieszać się w ich sprawy, możemy tylko obserwować. Po dosyć długiej walce, smok którego nie mógł rozpoznać Czkawka, opadł z sił i zaczął spadać na ziemię. Pozostałe smoki odleciały. Szczerbatek zaczął biec w miejsce gdzie spadł nieznany smok. Czkawka krzyczał żeby wracał, ale Szczerbatek biegł dalej. Chłopak pobiegł za nim, po długiej gonitwie wreszcie go dogonił i usiadł mu na grzbiecie. Po czym unieśli się w przestworza i zaczęli szukać miejsca w które spadł smok. Po chwili dostrzegli połamane drzewa i ślad na ziemi, właśnie w tym momencie Czkawce przypomniał się widok, połamanych drzew które ujrzał szukając zestrzelonej Nocnej furii. Szczerbatek wylądował na jednej ze skalnych półek. Niestety zdążyli tylko zobaczyć znikający wśród skał biały ogon. Obaj zgodnie postanowili poszukać nieznanego smoka. White Fury #3 ,,Błękitne oczy" Czkawka wraz z Szczerbatkiem przeszukali całą okolice, ale bez skutecznie. Szczerbatek ze smutku opuścił uszy i skierował głowę ku ziemi. Mieli się już poddać, gdy nagle ujrzeli jaskinię. -Możemy poszukać jeszcze tam. - Powiedział Czkawka. Szczerbatek od razu odzyskał nadzieje i ruszył w kierunku jaskini. W Jaskini tej panował pół mrok. Ciężko było cokolwiek dostrzec. Długo tak wędrowali przez ciemne, wilgotne i mroczne korytarze oraz szczeliny. -Chodzimy już. - Oznajmił Czkawka Nagle Szczerbatka coś zaniepokoiło. -Szczerbek co jest? Szczerbatek pokazał jednoznacznym skinieniem głowy, żeby chłopak usiadł mu na grzbiecie. Gdy Czkawka już to zrobił, Szczerbatek bardzo szybko zaczął biec. Biegł i biegł aż dotarł do groty, tam się zatrzymał i zaczął rozglądać. Na jednej z półek skalnych coś się poruszyło, nic nie było widać oprócz dużych, błękitnych oczu, które spoglądały na nich obojga. White Fury #4 ,,Atak" Szczerbatek błyskawicznie zrzucił Czkawkę z grzbietu. Czkawka nie wiedział o co chodzi. Do czasu gdy, stworzenie które posiadało błękitne oczy, rzuciło się na Szczerbatka. On chciał mnie ochronić pomyślał. Oba smoki walczyły zawzięcie, ale błękitnooki smok zaczął biec w stronę wyjścia, a Szczerbatek za nim. Czkawka próbował dogonić, walczące smoki, ale udało mu się to, dopiero gdy Szczerbatek zagonił obcego smoka w zaułek. Czkawka od razu wbił wzrok w obce zwierzę. Jego oczom ukazała się, Nocna furia. Ten smok różnił się od Szczerbatka. Jego łuski były śnieżnobiałe, a oczy błękitne. Czkawka nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom. Ale zaraz po tym zadziwiło go to, że smok nie mógł odlecieć. Chciałby mu się lepiej przyjrzeć, ale smok był zbyt agresywny. -I co teraz mam zrobić? - Powiedział Czkawka White Fury #5 ,,Trzeba jej pomóc" Czkawka przez chwilę przyglądał się smokowi. Po dłuższym namyśle postanowił go uspokoić. Zaczął powoli się do niego zbliżać, gdy smok przestał się miotać, wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń, smok obserwował go z uwagą. Śnieżnobiały smok powoli zaczął się przybliżyć do chłopca. Czkawka już prawie dotknął głowy smoka, gdy nagle z góry spadła sieć. Która od razu zaplątała się w skrzydła i nogi smoka. White Fury #6 ,,Ech..Mieczyk" Smoczyca z przerażeniem się miotała i przez przypadek uderzyła Czkawkę ogonem. W tym momencie pojawili się Sączysmark, Mieczyk, Szpadka, Śledzik i Astrid. -Uratowaliśmy cie.-powiedział Sączysmark. -Aha czyli ten pomysł z siecią był twój.-Powiedział Czkawka. -O... czyli ci się spodobał. -Nie wręcz przeciwnie. -Czkawka wiedziałeś o istnieniu tego smoka???-Spytała Astrid. -Nie... myślałem że Szczerbek to jedyna nocna furia na świecie. -Ale to nie może być nocna furia, przecież ma inny kolor i w ogóle - Rzekł Mieczyk -Ech... Mieczyk. -Co???-No co, czy nie mam racji??? White Fury #7 ,,Zabieramy ją" -Wiesz Mieczyk, weźmy tak np. Zębacze, mają różne kolory, a mimo to dalej są Zębaczami.-Rzekł Czkawka. -Aaa... nie kapuje. -Dobra wystarczy, przecież wiesz że on nie zrozumie.-Powiedziała Astrid. -Masz racje, to co zrobimy z tą albinoską??? -Na pewno trzeba zdjąć z niej siatkę i zabrać ją do osady. -Nie ma innego wyjścia.-Powiedział śledzik -Potem zobaczymy co dalej.-Oznajmił Czkawka Dzieci z wielkim trudem uspokoiły smoka i zabrały go do wioski. Będąc na miejscu wezwały pyskacza, aby obejrzał smoka. Okazało się że smoczyca ma złamane skrzydło i że koniecznie trzeba je wyleczyć. Ponieważ mogła je stracić na zawsze i wtedy byłaby bezbronna. Oprócz złamanego skrzydła, miała kilka innych, trochę mniej poważnych ran. Wyleczenie jej, to trudne wyzwanie, ponieważ smok zachowywał się dziko, tak jak Szczerbatek, w czasie pierwszego spotkania. Ale mimo to Czkawka i jego przyjaciele podjęli się tego ryzykownego zadania. smoczyca została przeniesiona do smoczej akademii, gdzie przygotowano dla niej posłanie wodę i pokarm. White Fury #8 ,,Co???!!!" Następnego dnia przyjaciele poszli do akademii, aby zająć się ciężko ranną smoczycą. Gdy tam dotarli, zobaczyli otwarte wrota. Więc czym prędzej weszli do środka, aby upewnić się że smoczycy, nic nie jest. Niestety smoka nie było, zastali tylko wylaną wodę i rzeczy walające się na ziemi. -Kto wczoraj wieczorem zapomniał zamknąć drzwi!!!-Powiedział Czkawka patrząc na Mieczyka, Szpadkę i Sączysmarka. -Nie patrz na nas.-Powiedziała Szpadka. -Sączysmark chcesz nam coś powiedzieć?-Spytała Astrid. -Nie niby czemu? Wszyscy z poważnymi minami na niego spojrzeli, nawet smoki. -Oj no dobra może zapomniało mi się zamknąć drzwi, ale tylko może. -Sączysmark!!!!!!!-Krzyknęli razem wszyscy. -Wiesz jak trudno było ją złapać. -No wiem ale to nie moja wina ja tylko... -Dobra pogadamy później, trzeba ją znaleźć, ze złamanym skrzydłem, nie ma szans. -Wszyscy na smoki-krzyknął Czkawka. -Szpadka i Mieczyk lecicie na północną część wyspy, Astrid i śledzik na zachód, Sączysmark na Wschód a ja i Szczerbek polecimy na południe, ci którzy ją znajdą, mają wysłać Straszliwca z wiadomością, wtedy wszyscy się spotkamy. -Powodzenia. White Fury #9 ,,Tylko tego brakowało" Wszyscy szukali zaginionej smoczycy, ale niestety na próżno... Czkawka i Szczerbatek latając nad plażą, zauważyli że na morzu jest pełno łodzi. Lecz to nie były łodzie z Berk. Te łodzie należały do łupieżców. Czkawka postanowił podlecieć trochę bliżej. -Szczerbek podlećmy trochę bliżej, tylko ostrożnie żeby nas nie zauważyli. Smok posłusznie zniżył lot, tak aby Czkawka mógł się bliżej przyjrzeć, temu co się dzieje na łodzi. Chłopiec od razu dostrzegł Albrechta, który najwyraźniej się czemuś przyglądał. -Szczerbek podleć odrobinę bliżej. Gdy smok wykonał rozkaz, Czkawka zobaczył że Albrecht, przygląda się zaginionej, białej smoczycy. -Szczerbatek trzeba ją ocalić!!! Szczerbatek pokręcił głową, dając jasno do zrozumienia, że mu na to nie pozwoli. -Ale ona potrzebuje pomocy jest bezbronna. Smok wskazał głową na pozostałe statki, próbując wyjaśnić chłopcu że jest ich za mało, żeby walczyć z całą armią. -Masz racje, trzeba wezwać pomoc. -Nie wierze, smok mądrzejszy ode mnie. Szczerbatek ze złości uderzył go w twarz uchem. -No dobra przepraszam, a teraz wyślę Straszliwca z wiadomością. Gdy już to zrobił kazał Szczerbatkowi lecieć za statkami. White Fury #10 ,,O nie..." Po 30 minutach dotarli na wyspę Łupieżców. Smoczycę zamknęli w bardzo chronionej klatce. Czkawka obserwował sytuacje, po chwili ktoś złapał go za ramię, wystraszony odwrócił się. To była Astrid. -Co jest???-Spytała. -Złapali ją... -I co my teraz zrobimy???-Powiedział wystraszony śledzik. -Jedno wiem na pewno, uratujemy ją. -Ale jak ich jest z tysiąc a nas tylko....-Sączysmark chciał dokończyć ale coś zauważył. To byli Berkserkowie. -Poprawka ich jest kilka tysięcy, a nas zaledwie pięcioro. -Emm.... mój drogi kolego, nas jest sześcioro-Poprawił go śledzik. -Ale ty walczyć nie umiesz.-Powiedział zdenerwowany Sączysmark. -To kłamstwo ja... -Cicho być !!!-krzyknął czkawka. -Dobra to jaki mamy plan???- spytała Szpadka. -No okej zrobimy tak. Czkawka im wszystko dokładnie wytłumaczył i kazał rozejść się na stanowiska. -Dobra Szczerbek, to jedyna nadzieja gotowy??? Smok pokiwał głową porozumiewawczo. White Fury #11 ,,Trzeba uważać" Czkawka dał sygnał aby sączysmark, Astrid i reszta odwrócili uwagę Łupieżców i Berkserków. Gdy to zrobili, wraz z Szczerbatkiem polecieli uwolnić smoczycę. Bez trudu otworzyli klatkę. Jednak smoczyca nie chciała odejść. -O co chodzi???- jesteś wolna uciekaj. Chłopak chciał popchnąć smoka aby się ruszył, ale w tym momencie Szczerbatek stanął, między nim a smoczycą. -Szczerbek co jest???!!! Smok pokazał łbem na pozostałe klatki, w których były inne smoki między innymi: -Wrzeniec -Szeptozgon -Skrzydłochlast -Zębacze -Zębirogi -Gronkle -Koszmar ponocnik Czkawka zrozumiał o co chodzi. -Ona chce je uwolnić. Samica skiełkowała głową w tym samym momencie co Szczerbatek. W tedy smoczyca spojrzała w oczy Szczerbatka z dziwnym uczuciem... Nawet Chłopiec to zauważył. -Dobra uwolnimy je, ale musimy uważać. Smoki wraz z chłopcem po kolei otwierały klatki. Gdy ostatnie smoki uciekły zjawili się łupieżcy. Zarzucili sieć na Szczerbatka, Czkawka nic nie mógł zrobić, ponieważ także i jego związali. White Fury #12 ,,Ostateczna strzała" Łupieżcy wiedzieli że smoczyca jest bezbronna i nie stanowi zagrożenia... Więc zaczęli zbliżać się do Szczerbatka aby go zabić. Jeden z Łupieżców posłał strzałę w stronę Szczerbatka. Smoczyca obudziła się z osłupienia, spojrzała na smoka i skoczyła między niego, a Łupieżców. Strzała trafiła prosto w jej pierś...Smok upadł bezwładnie na ziemię. Szczerbatek poczuł złość, jakiej nigdy nie czuł. Czym prędzej się uwolnił, rozrywając więzy. Rzucił się na mężczyznę, który postrzelił smoczycę. Miał już zadać ostateczny cios, gdy nagle smoczyca warknęła, smok od razu wypuścił Łupieżcę i ruszył w jej kierunku. Smok i smoczyca spojrzeli sobie w oczy, Szczerbatek poczuł że złość mija, lecz nadchodzi cierpienie.... Czkawka korzystając z nieuwagi wrogów, uwolnił się. Gwizdnął wtedy smok pomógł wstać smoczycy i ruszył w raz z nią pod skrzydłem, w stronę chłopaka. Cała trójka znalazła resztę przyjaciół i wróciła do domu... White Fury #13 ,,Ooo... coś się tu kroi" Smoczyca musiała pozostać na Berk do czasu gdy ą wyleczą. Niestety nie chciała jeść ani pić. Nadal niezbyt ufała ludziom. -I co my z tobą zrobimy?-Powiedział Czkawka. Chłopak bardzo martwił się o zdrowie smoczycy. W końcu to ona ocaliła jego i Szczerbatka. W czasie gdy chłopak myślał, co zrobić aby smoczyca zaczęła jeść i pić, Szczerbatek do niej poszedł. Smoczyca leżała ignorując jego obecność. Smok bardzo chciał poprawić jej humor więc wpadł na pomysł i pobiegł do Czkawki. -Szczerbek idź, nie przeszkadzaj mi. Smok trochę się zdenerwował, bo chłopiec nie chciał nawet na niego spojrzeć. Wtedy Szczerbatek pociągnął go za ubranie. Chłopak zareagował. -No dobra idę już... Smok zaprowadził go do smoczycy, pokazał na nią pyskiem, po czym zaraz pokazał na bramę akademii. -Nie rozumiem... Wtedy weszła Astrid i powiedziała: -On chyba chce żebyśmy poszli z nią na spacer do lasu. Gdy Szczerbatek to usłyszał zamachał ogonem i skinął głową. -No to chodźmy, to dobry pomysł. Smok podbiegł do smoczycy i szturchnął ją głową. Ona się podniosła i spojrzała na niego swoimi, błękitnymi oczami. Cała czwórka ruszyła w stronę lasu. Lecz tuż przed lasem oba smoki odwróciły się do dziewczyny i chłopca i warknęły na nich. -Ej o co chodzi?!-Krzyknął chłopak. -One chyba chcą pójść same... -No, ale jeżeli ona znów ucieknie??? -Zaufaj im... -No dobra, ale Szczerbek pilnuj ją. Szczerbatek kiwną głową i oba smoki po chwili zniknęły w lesie. Szczerbatek chciał jej tyle pokazać... Pierwszą rzeczą którą jej pokazał było piękne jeziorko. Smoczyca oddaliła się od smoka o kilka centymetrów, spojrzała w wodę. Gdzie zobaczyła pływające w niej ryby. Spróbowała nawet jedną złapać, niestety bez skutku. Gdy woda się uspokoiła, smoczyca zobaczyła swoje odbicie. Nagle w tafli wody oprócz jej odbicia, było widać odbicie Szczerbatka. Spojrzała na niego, a on podarował jej rybę. Smoczyca ze zdziwieniem popatrzyła na niego.... White Fury #14 ,,Zaufanie" Jednak nie chciała zjeść tej ryby, więc poszła się napić. Szczerbatek nie chciał się poddawać więc podszedł do niej z rybą w pysku. Położył ja na ziemi i podsunął jej pod łapy. Ona znów odeszła. Szczerbatek zawiedziony spojrzał na rybę, miał ją podnieść, gdy nagle pojawił się Straszliwiec straszliwy. Mały smok chwycił rybę i zaczął uciekać. Szczerbatek zaczął za nim biec. Straszliwiec próbował odlecieć, lecz z rybą był za ciężki i musiał biegać wokół jeziora. Smoczyca patrzyła jak Szczebek próbuje złapać małego złodziejaszka. A gdy szczerbatek się przewrócił zaczęła się śmiać, jak on to zobaczył uśmiechnął się i dalej gonił Straszliwca. Po długiej gonitwie Smok odebrał mu rybę, ze zmęczenia położył się na ziemię. Smoczyca z uśmiechem do niego podeszła. On ostatkiem sił podsunął jej rybę. Ona w końcu się przełamała i ją zjadła, po czym polizała Szczerbatka po pyszczku. Smok od razu podskoczył z radości i zaczął kręcić się w kółko. Ona zaczęła się śmiać. Reszta dnia upłynęła im na łowieniu ryb. Wieczorem razem wrócili do domu. White Fury # 15 ,,Poranny poranek" Następnego dnia nastał świt. Szczerbatek obudził się szybciej niż zwykle, a Czkawka spał nadal. Tym czasem w Smoczej Akademii smoczyca była przetrzymywana, gdyż jej zdrowie nie było jeszcze w idealnym stanie. Szczerbatek z tego powodu jak najszybciej chciał się tam wybrać, lecz Czkawka nadal spał. Smok nie chciał budzić chłopaka więc pobiegł do smoczycy. Chwilę później gdy Szczerbatek uciekł, Czkawka się obudził. -Ahhhmmmm-ziewnął chłopak... Tym czasem Czkawka podniósł się i zobaczył że Szczerbtaka nie ma. - Szczerbatek! Sczerbatek!... Gdzie on się podział? No tak po tym co zobaczyłem wczoraj pewnie pobiegł do smoczycy. Tym czasem Sczerbatek dotarł już do smoczej akademii. O dziwo drzwi do Akademii powinny być zamknięte, lecz były otwarte. Gdy Szczerbatek to zobaczył ucieszył się, lecz jednocześnie nabrał podejrzeń. Wszedł powoli do wnętrza, lecz nikogo nie było. Podszedł do klatki i ujrzał śpiącą smoczycę. Gdy to ujrzał ciut zesmutniał, lecz postanowił poczekać aż smoczyca się obudzi. Tym czasem przyszedł Czkawka. Ucieszył się gdy zobaczył Szczerbtaka i odparł: -Tu jesteś, wiesz jak się o ciebie martwiłem? Gdy to powiedział Szczerbatek spojrzał maślanym wzrokiem na Czkawkę. - No dobrze tym razem nie będę się na ciebie gniewał, ale nie rób mi tak więcej - odparł Czkawka - A możesz powiedzieć dlaczego brama była otwarta? Szczeratek wzruszył ramionami jakby chciał oznajmić że nie wie. Tym czasem przyleciała reszta jeźdźców na smokach. Czkawka od razu odparł: -Powie mi ktoś dlaczego brama od Smoczej Akadami była otwarta? W tym momencie wszyscy spojrzeli na siebie podejrzliwym wzrokiem. - Mieczyk wychodziłeś wczoraj ostatni, czy zamykałeś bramę? - powiedział Czkawka - Ja? kiedy nie wiem jak... - odparł Mieczyk - Mieczyk, ile razy mam tłumaczyć ci jak zamykać bramę? - wzdychając powiedział Czkawka - Tyle razy aż zrozumie? - odparł Mieczyk - Nie Ważne - powiedział Czkawka Po wytłumaczeniu sytuacji jeźdźcy uczyli się jak radzić sobie bez smoków. Tymczasem Szczerbatek leżał przy klatce i czekał aż smoczyca się obudzi. W końcu ku jego oczekiwaniom smoczyca obudziła się i spojrzała na niego swoimi błękitnymi oczami. Szczerbatek od razu się ucieszył i w podskokach pobiegł do Czkawki. Szczerbtek stanął obok Czkawki i na niego spojrzał. Czkawka od razu odparł: - O co chodzi Szczerbatek? Smok popchnął głową chłopca w stronę klatki. - Aaa o to chodzi - odparł Czkawka Chłopiec poszedł do klatki i ją otworzył. Z jednej przy klatek stały dwie miski, jedna z wodą, druga z rybami. Od razu podsunął obie miski smoczycy i zostawił ich samych. Smoczyca była głodna więc szybko zjadła wszystkie ryby i wypiła wodę. Szczerbatek pobiegł do wyjścia i zaczął wokoło niego biegać. Smoczyca zrozumiała że Szczerbatek znów chcę iść na spacer. Smoczyca chętnie wstała i poszła do Szczerbatka. Ten od razu ucieszył się, że smoczyca się zgodziła. Szczerbatek był tak zafascynowany i szczęśliwy że nie dał żadnego znaku że idzie. Czkawka i reszta byli tak zajęci że tego nawet nie zauważyli. Tym razem Szczerbatek zaprowadził smoczycę na klify, gdzie był widok na morze. Szczerbatek wraz z smoczycą podziwiali piękne krajobrazy Berk. Po podziwianiu smoczyca zaczęła się nudzić. Sczerbatek wpadł na pomysł, poszedł gdzieś dalej a nagle było słychać dźwięk łamiącego się drewna. Smoczyca ze zdziwieniem spojrzała co robi Szczerbatek. Wtedy Szczerbatek przyniósł długą gałąź i zaczął śmiesznie rysować po ziemi. Gdy ten rysował smoczyca przestała się nudzić i ze śmiechem patrzała co robi Szczerbatek. Gdy ten skończył smoczyca spojrzała na arcydzieło Szczerbatka. Gdy tam spojrzała, zobaczyła niewyraźny rysunek czegoś. Po dłuższym wpatrywaniu zobaczyła że Szczerbatek narysował ją. Od razu uśmiechnęła się wstydliwym uśmiechem. Bardzo spodobał się jej pomysł Szczerbatka, więc chwyciła inną gałąź i sama próbowała coś narysować. Po krótkiej chwili smok do niej dołączył, oba smoki zaczęły rysować. W trakcie rysowania smoki wykonywały takie ruchy, że zwykłe rysowanie wyglądało jak taniec. Po ukończeniu rysunków smoki spojrzały na nie... Były dość niewyraźne lecz, dostrzegły że narysowały siebie nawzajem. Szczerbatek posmutniał, bo jego rysunek nie wyglądał tak ładnie jak smoczycy. Położył się, opuścił uczy i schował głowę między łapy, niczym pies. Smoczyca postanowiła coś z tym zrobić, więc poprawiła rysunek Szczerbatka i podeszła do niego i polizała go po uchu. Smok podniósł głowę i zobaczył rysunek. Od razu się ucieszył. Nagle smoczyca spojrzała w morze i warknęła. Szczerbatek spojrzał za siebie i zobaczył na morzu wielki szyk łodzi Berserków płynący w stronę Berk. Widok ten zepsuł poranną wyprawę smoków i zamartwił Szczerbatka. INFORMACJA: Od dzisiaj Whispering Death piszę ze mną White Fury, część 15 jest jego dziełem, ja wprowadziłam tylko poprawki. :) White Fury #16 ,,Bitwa po bitwie" Gdy Szczerbatek to zobaczył po chwili wzdrygnął. Kiwnął głową w stronę wioski, by smoczyca zrozumiała że mają uciekać. Od razu jak najszybciej ruszyli do wioski,a łodzie ciągle były co to bliżej. W końcu oba smoki zdyszane dotarły do wioski.Nagle Szczerbatek zauważył Czkawkę wychodzącego z twierdzy. Lecz smoczyca padła z sił po długim biegu.Szczerbatek tego nie zauważył i pobiegł dalej, szybko dotarł na miejsce i Czkawka od razu odparł: - Hej Szczerbaty, ale gdzie smoczyca? Szczerbatek spojrzał w dół, zobaczył tam padniętą i zdyszaną smoczycę. Chciał szybko zejść na dół, więc popchnął Czkawkę w stronę morza i od razu pobiegł do smoczycy. Czkawka powiedział: - O co chodzi, co się dzieje? Chłopiec po chwili zauważył wroga zmierzającego w kierunku wyspy. Od razu pobiegł do taty który był wewnątrz twierdzy. Tymczasem Szczerbatek dotarł już do smoczycy i szturchnął ją łebkiem. Smoczyca z trudem wstała, a Szczerbatek wskazał głową w stronę twierdzy. Smoki ruszyły truchtem, gdyż były zmęczone ciągłym bieganiem. Czkawka przeszukał twierdzę i w końcu znalazł ojca. Z załamaniem powiedział: - Tato flota Dagura zmierza w kierunku Berk! - Co...? - Pewnie chodzi mu o tego smoka - odparł Tata Wtedy wbiegły oba smoki. Szczerbatek szybko podbiegł do Czkawki, popatrzył się na niego nieszczęśliwym wzrokiem i smutno jęknął. Czkawka od razu powiedział do Szczerbatka: - Nie bój się wszystko będzie dobrze - Mam taką nadzieję, Czkawka musisz schować smoka, jeżeli Dagur go posiądzie nie będzie dla nas wtedy dobrze - odparł Stoick - Dobrze tato, ale gdzie? - powiedział Czkawka - Schowaj go w lesie, tam na pewno nikt go nie znajdzie - powiedział tata - Dobra Szczerbatek, musimy ukryć smoczycę!- krzyknął Czkawka. Szczerbatek i chłopak ruszyli, a smoczyca za nimi. Po tym jak wybiegli z twierdzy, na wyspie zabrzmiały trąby. Wyspa szykowała się do starcia. Tymczasem na statku Dagura: - Panie co zamierzasz zrobić - powiedział Bestial - Tym razem nie idziemy po to żeby schwytać Szczerbatka i Czkawkę, tym razem naszym celem jest pozyskanie tego smoka - powiedział Dagur - Jakiego smoka? - Spytał Bestial - Chodzi o białą Nocną Furię... - powiedział Dagur - A jak już złapiemy tego smoka, to co z nim zrobimy? - odpowiedział Bestial - I ty się pytasz? Dzięki niemu w końcu pokonamy Czkawkę i tego jego smoka - powiedział Dagur i po chwili zaśmiał się złowieszczo. Tym czasem w lesie Czkawka i Szczerbatek szukali odpowiedniego miejsca do ukrycia smoczycy. Po długich i męczących poszukiwaniach w końcu znaleźli głęboką jaskinię. Weszli do środka i Czkawka powiedział: - Zostań tu i nigdzie nie odchodź, dopóki tu nie wrócimy. Szczerbatek warknął mile by się pożegnać, z wzajemnością. Od razu polecieli w stronę nadpływającej floty. Statki były już zaledwie sto metrów od brzegu i zaczął się ostrzał z obu stron. Z łodzi leciały strzał od kusz i kamienie od katapult. Ze strony Berk również to samo. Lecz Berk ma broń której nie ma Dagur, a są to smoki. W końcu Czkawka dotarł do wioski i zauważył resztę jeźdźców. Od razu do nich poleciał, a Astrid powiedziała: - W końcu jesteś, co mamy robić? - Naszym najważniejszym celem jest obrona smoczycy. Dagur nie może złapać smoka, a po drugie musimy zniszczyć te statki - Dobrze, a jak mamy to zrobić? - Mieczyk, Szpadka będziecie podpalać statki i robić zasłonę dymną, Sączysmark niszcz katapulty, Astrid atakuj kuszników, ja będę atakował z góry, a ty Śledzik nas osłaniaj - powiedział Czkawka - Robi się! - odpowiedzieli wszyscy. Od razu wzięli się do ataku. Zaczęli niszczyć łódź po łodzi. Nagle wśród chmur zauważyli jasno niebieskie światło. Nagle BUM! W statek trafiła plazma i statek zaczął tonąć. Po chwili wyłoniła się biała smoczyca, która wymsknęła się by pomóc w walce. Szczerbatek od razu głośno wrzasnął, by smoczyca uciekała. Aż nagle coś wystrzeliło... Prosto w smoczycę leciał kamień od katapulty. KONIEC Tę część pisał Whispering Death :D Ja tylko dopisałam kilka rzeczy, poprawiłam błędy ortograficzne, pozmieniałam wyrazy żeby się zbyt często nie powtarzały, chociaż to i tak nie dało wielkiego skutku... =) Oboje mamy nadzieje że część 16 wam się podoba ^^ i że docenicie starania zarówno Whispera jak i moje, oby ta część was zadowoliła. Jeżeli dwie ostatnie części (15 i 16) się wam spodobały, dziękujcie Whisperowi ja zrobiłam tylko ćwiartkę tego co on przy tych częściach. ;) White Fury #17 ,,Już po nas!!!" Niestety smoczyca nie zdołała uciec... Kamień uderzył w nią z ogromną prędkościom. Smok upadł na ziemię. Szczerbatek był wściekły, szybko wylądował. Po czym zrzucił Czkawkę z grzbietu. Gdy już to zrobił zaczął biec w kierunku smoczycy. Gdy do niej dobiegł trącił ją głową. Smok nie zareagował. Czkawka biegł w kierunku smoków aby im pomóc. Nagle pojawił się Dagur. Kazał swoim ludziom pojmać smoki i to się im udało. Chłopak chciał je uwolnić lecz Dagur mu powiedział: -Jeżeli się do nas zbliżysz, to oba smoki zginą. -Zostaw je w spokoju!- Krzyknął chłopak. -Nie ma mowy! Pozwól nam odpłynąć, a pozostawię je przy życiu. Czkawka nie wiedział co robić. Myślał że szczerbatek coś wymyśli, ale smok najwyraźniej nie chciał by coś złego spotkało smoczycę. -Przecież nie mogę pozwolić aby smokom coś złego się stało-Pomyślał Popatrzył na Szczerbatka spojrzeniem niepewności. Oczekując odpowiedzi. Smok spojrzał na niego, pokiwał głową, dając mu do zrozumienia że sobie poradzą. -Dobrze... niech będzie. Ale obiecaj że nie zrobisz im krzywdy. -Zgoda. Berkserkowie odpłynęli zabierając ze sobą Szczerbatka i smoczycę. W tym samym momencie zjawili się przyjaciele Czkawki. -Czkawka!!! -Co z tobą?! Berkserkowie maja smoki! -Uspokójcie się! Przecież wiem... -I co zamierzasz tak stać i nic nie robić?! -Na razie nic nie możemy zrobić... -Ale... -Zaufajcie mi... Ja i Szczerbek wiemy co robimy. W TYM SAMYM CZASIE NA ŁODZI DAGURA: Dagur triumfował. -Udało się... nie dość że schwytałem Białą Nocną Furie to jeszcze zdobyłem smoka Czkawki!!! -Teraz wyspa Berk bez najsilniejszych smoków jest bezbronna... -Buhaha!!!! Jego triumf przerwał Bestial. -Panie... Przepraszam że przerywam ale... -Czego chcesz?! -Bo jak przyjrzeliśmy się samicy Nocnej Furii... -Mów że szybciej! -No bo ona ma złamane skrzydło.... i dlatego nie może... -Jak to ma złamane skrzydło?! -Prawdopodobnie spowodował to pocisk od katapulty. Możliwe i co w związku z tym? -Możliwe że będzie praktycznie nie przydatna przez tydzień, może dwa. -Co! Musi wyzdrowieć jak najszybciej. Przecież jedna furia nie wystarczy do podbicia Berk. -Jak dopłyniemy na naszą wyspę, macie jej zapewnić najlepszą opiekę, dużo jedzenia, wody, wygodną klatkę itp. -A właśnie jest jeszcze jeden problem. Ten drugi smok nie chce jej odstąpić nawet na krok. -Hmm... Można to jakoś wykorzystać, na razie dajmy sobie z tym spokój. Po dotarciu na wyspę Łupieżców, smoki zostały przeniesione na arenę. Gdzie miały być rozdzielone... Ale z Szczerbatkiem nie ma tak łatwo. Po wielu nie udolnych próbach smoki trafiły do jednej klatki. To była jedyna dzisiejsza wesoła wiadomość dla Szczerbatka. Chociaż mimo wszystko był smutny i zmartwiony, bo smoczyca od czasu wypadku z kamieniem, była nieprzytomna. Lecz smok miał nadzieje że wszystko będzie dobrze. WAŻNA INFORMACJA: Przepraszam że 17 część jest taka krótka i praktycznie zawiera same dialogi... Ale nie miałam czasu. I jeszcze jedno. Bardzo się cieszę że moje opowiadanie się wam podoba =) każdy pozytywny komentarz mnie motywuje do pisania :D White Fury #18 ,,Jak to w klatce" Po długim oczekiwaniu smoczyca nareszcie się obudziła. Szczerbatek od razu się ucieszył, ale nie na długo. Smoczyca zaczęła jęczeć z bólu. Szczerbtatek zaczął szturchać ją głową, ale ta jęczała jeszcze bardziej. Szczerbatek nie wiedział co ma już robić i się załamał. Po chwili przyszedł Łupieżca, który usłyszał jęczenie smoka. Podszedł do klatki i zauważył jęcząca z bólu smoczycę. Zdenerwowany Szczerbatek podbiegł do krat i zaczął warczeć na przybyłego mężczyznę. Łupieżca gwałtownie odsunął się od klatki i momentalnie pobiegł do Dagura. Gdy tam dobiegł powiedział: - Panie mamy problem z tym białym smokiem... - Co!? Jaki!? Gadaj! - krzyknął rozzłoszczony Dagur - No bo ta smoczyca się obudziła i... - powiedział nie dokończywszy łupieżca - I co!? - krzyknął Dagur - Ona jęczy z bólu - odparł - CoO!? - krzyknął Dagur -A ten drugi smok nie da się do niej dojść - odparł łupieżca - Muszę tam pójść! - krzyknął Dagur. Od razu biegiem poszedł do klatki. Gdy już tam dotarł zobaczył to co mówił łupieżca, jęczącą z bólu smoczycę i warczącego na niego Szczerbatka. Gdy Dagur to zobaczył wyjął swój miecz. Szczerbtaek do razu na to zareagował i strzelił plazmą w stronę Dagura. Dagur odskoczył na bok tym samym unikając strzału i krzyknął: - Czemu ten smok nie ma kagańca!? - Niestety panie oba smoki miotały się na wszystkie strony i nie dało im się ich założyć - powiedział mężczyzna - To nie żaden problem... Od razu wyciągnął kamienie połączone długim, grubym sznurem. Szybko podbiegł, otworzył drzwi od klatki i rzucił nimi w Szczerbatka. Dagur trafił szczerbatka prosto w głowę, jednocześnie zawiązując mu pysk. Łupieżca korzystając z okazji podbiegł do niego i uderzył go w głowę, przez co stracił przytomność. Jęcząca smoczyca zaczęła jeszcze głośniej jęczeć, a nawet próbowała się podnieść, aby pomóc Szczerbatkowi. Nagle Dagur podszedł do Szczerbatka i wyciągnął swój miecz. Zamachnął się mieczem w stronę smoka, ale nagle jego miecz zatrzymał Bestial. Dagur krzyknął do Bestiala: - Jak śmiesz! - Panie jeżeli zabijesz tego smoka, na pewno nie wytresujesz drugiego - odparł Bestial - Może i masz racje... sługi zabrać tego smoka do innej klatki - powiedział Dagur Szczerbatka zabrali, a smoczycę ból ogarniał jeszcze bardziej. Dagur spojrzał się na nią, podszedł do niej i powiedział: - No cóż, niestety jest tylko jeden sposób na oszczędzenie ci cierpienia - odparł Dagur Dagur wyciągnął miecz i uderzył smoczycę w głowę jego płaską częścią, przez co ta straciła przytomność. Po tym wszyscy się rozeszli, lecz Berk planuje już jak odzyskać smoki. Informacja: Tę część pisał Whisper, ja jak zwykle (Jak on pisze części) dodałam kilka poprawek ;) White Fury #19 ,,Ja się po prostu o nich boję..." Na Berk panowało poruszenie. Ponieważ Stoick kazał być wszystkim w gotowości. W tym czasie Czkawka w Smoczej akademii planował jak uratować smoki. Zaplanował każdy szczegół. Nagle do akademii weszła Astrid. -Cześć!-Powiedziała. -Hej...-Odpowiedział ze smutkiem Czkawka. -Co jest? -No a co może być!? -Dobra tylko spokojnie... -Jak mam być spokojny!? -Przecież Dagur ma Szczerbatka i Polaris! I w każdej chwili może zaatakować! -No wiem ale... Zaraz, zaraz Polaris?-Spytała zdziwiona. -Polaris... tak właśnie nazwałem smoczycę... -Ładnie. -Taa.... tylko szkoda że to nie pomoże ich ocalić! -Nie martw się... Szczerbatek wie co robi i na pewno będzie chronić smoczycę.-Powiedziała to kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. -Wiem... Ja po prostu się o nich boje... W TYM SAMYM CZASIE... Szczerbatek podniósł się ostatkiem sił. Rozejrzał się dookoła. Od razu się zdenerwował, ponieważ nigdzie nie było smoczycy. W sąsiednich klatkach też jej nie było... Bardzo go to zmartwiło. W tym samym czasie Polaris też się obudziła. Widząc że nie ma Szczerbatka, zaczęła uderzać ogonem w kraty. On to usłyszał i odpowiedział na jej wezwanie i również zaczął uderzać ogonem o kraty. Wtedy wpadł na pomysł i zahaczył kagańcem o ostry drut który wystawał z ściany. Po czym z całej siły pociągnął. Udało się pasek strzelił i Szczerbatek był wolny... Smok nagle usłyszał kroki. Więc szybko się położył na plecach i udawał że nie żyje. Przechodzący obok klatki smoka, Łupieżca zaniepokoił się tym że smok się nie rusza. Więc nie pewnie otworzył klatkę i zbliżył się do Szczerbatka... A on w tym momencie na niego skoczył, powalając go tym samym na ziemię. Szczerbatek szybko zostawił mężczyznę i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. A ponieważ był mądrym smokiem, uderzeniem plazmy zamknął furtkę i poszedł na poszukiwania Polaris.... INFORMACJA! Przepraszam że część 19 jest taka krótka i nudna : / ale nie mam czasu... White Fury #20 ,,Znowu razem" Po długich poszukiwaniach Szczerbatek usłyszał hałas robiony przez Polaris, więc szybko do niej pobiegł. Gdy znalazł się już na miejscu, machnął głową dając smoczycy do zrozumienia żeby się odsunęła od krat. Gdy wykonała rozkaz Szczerbatka, on użył strzału plazmy aby otworzyć furtkę. Niestety udało się to dopiero za trzecim strzałem. Gdy bramka się otworzyła, smoczyca rzuciła się na szczerbatka z radości. Oba smoki były szczęśliwe, ponieważ znów były razem... Smok postanowił pozbyć się kagańca z głowy smoczycy. Nie chciał jej zranić plazmą. Więc znalazł ostry pręt, który wsunął między pasek kagańca i szybkim ruchem rozciął go. Smoczyca była wolna. W podzięce za ratunek polizała Szczerbka. Widać było że mu się to spodobało. Smoki patrzyły sobie w oczy... Wtedy poczuły coś więcej niż przyjaźń, to była.... MIŁOŚĆ Romantyczne spojrzenie smoków szybko minęło, ponieważ pojawili się Łupieżcy... Smoczyca nie była jeszcze w pełni zdrowa, więc nie mogła walczyć. Mimo to Szczerbatek mógł i tak też się stało. Smok zasłonił Polaris i przyjął postawę smoka który w każdej chwili możne zaatakować. Jeden z napastników ruszył w kierunku smoków. Szczerbatek błyskawicznie sie na niego rzucił, gdy go powalił zaczął walczyć z resztą wrogów. Kiedy przykuł jednego z nich do ziemi usłyszał głośny pisk. Czym prędzej się odwrócił i ujrzał Polaris za którą stał Dagur który przykładał jej miecz do szyi... INFORMACJA!!! Wiem krótkie i nudne, ale nie miałam czasu i pomysłu... ;( Informacja przed czytaniem części 21: Mam wrażenie, że wgl nikt nie czyta naszego opowiadania i jeżeli nie będzie chętnych do czytania będę musiał zakończyć je pisać ;( Co do opowiadania może zdarzyć się trochę błędów i może być trochę nudne... White Fury #21 ,,Monotonia klatek" Kiedy to zobaczył, nie miał zamiaru narażać siebie, ani jej, więc posłusznie oddał się w ręce wroga. Kiedy to zrobił, wszyscy brutalnie go powalili i związali. Wtem Dagur dał rozkaz. - Dać oba smoki do najodleglejszych klatek, a jeżeli chociaż jeden z nich uwolni się, strzelać bez wahania. Po chwili gdy to powiedział związali także Polaris i ciągli oba smoki do klatek. W momencie tym oba smoki straciły nadzieję i pogrążyły się w tęsknotę oraz rozpacz. Tymczasem w Berk, Czkawka i reszta szykowała się do odbicia obu smoków. Jeźdźcy przygotowali plan, oraz potrzebne do niego rzeczy. Podczas sprawdzania wszystkich potrzebnych rzeczy Czkawka powiedział do Śledzika: - Śledzik wymień wszystko co przygotowaliśmy - Tarcze, liny, mapy, lunety i inne małe drobiazgi - odparł Śledzik - Dobrze jest wszystko... jest już ciemno, idźmy do domów musimy się wyspać na jutrzejszy dzień - powiedział Czkawka Gdy to powiedział wszyscy rozeszli się do domów, a on wyszedł jako ostatni. Smutny i zrozpaczony szedł do domu. Pod drodze przypomniało mu się że zapomniał swojej tarczy. Zostawił ją w twierdzy, gdy rano rozmawiał tam z ojcem. Gdy wszedł do twierdzy było tam pusto i wydawało się że nikogo tam nie było. Paliły się tylko pochodnie które rozświetlały salę. Kiedy już znalazł swoją tarczę, usłyszał ruch. Wystraszony powiedział: - Halo...ktoś tu jest? Po chwili zza rogu wyszedł tata, który szukał Pyskacza. - Hej Czkawka! - powiedział Stoick - Aaa... a co ty tutaj robisz? - zapytał Czkawka - Szukam Pyskacza, nigdzie nie umiem go znaleźć - odparł Stoick - Jak tu szedłem, widziałem jak robił coś w kuźni - powiedział Czkawka - Ahhh... Pół godziny temu jeszcze go tam nie było - odparł Stoick - A tak w ogóle po co go szukasz? - zapytał Czkawka - Powiedział że mam do niego przyjść, ale nie wiem po co - odparł Stoick - To ty idź do Pyskacza a ja idę, do domu... muszę strawić tą całą sytuację - powiedział Czkawka - Masz rację, idź do domu i najlepiej się połóż, sen dobrze ci zrobi - odparł Stoick Wtedy obaj ruszyli w swoje strony. W domu Czkawka zmęczony całą sytuacją, szybko zasnął. Rano jak zwykle brakowało mu Szczerbatka, ale czuł się lepiej, niż w ostatnich dniach. Zaraz potem ruszył w stronę akademii. Gdy tam doszedł nastąpił krótki dialog. - Wyspałeś się? - zapytała Astrid - Tak i w końcu jest mi trochę lepiej - powiedział Czkawka Po tym krótkim dialogu nikt nie odezwał się ani słowem. Czkawka wraz z Astrid lecieli na Wichurze, zaś reszta na swych smokach. Gdy wyspa Łupieżców była już na widoku wszyscy wylądowali na pobliskiej skale. Czkawka zszedł ze smoka, popatrzył w stronę wyspy i odezwał się do Śledzika. - Śledzik, powiedz co widać na wyspie Wziął lunetę i spojrzał... zobaczył pełno wojowników, chodzących wokoło wyspy i szybko odpowiedział Czkawce. - Sporo wojowników...,może być duży problem z przedostaniem się bez zauważenia... - odparł niechętnie Czkawce - Potrzeba by nam dobrej dywersji...hmmm Mieczyk, Szpadka spróbujcie coś zdziałać, tylko by nie było to głupie - odparł Czkawka - Dobrze - odpowiedzieli Ruszyli wtedy cicho, ukrywając się za skałami do patrolujących wybrzeża wojowników. Wpadli wtedy na pomysł, zdenerwowania dzikich smoków będących na wyspie. Wtem Mieczyk wziął kamień leżący obok i rzucił go w stronę śpiącego na wyspie Koszmara. Kamień trafił, i obudził się rozzłoszczonego smoka, który spojrzał się na Zębiroga stojącego obok. Myśląc że to ten obudził go ze snu, zaczął go atakować i uruchomił tak zwane "domino" wtrącając wszystkie smoki w bójkę. Wojownicy od razu pobiegli w miejsce hałasu, a jeźdźcy wykorzystując to zaczęli lecieć w stronę wyspy. Jeden z patrolujących dobiegł i rzekł do reszty: - To tylko te głupie smoki, biją się między sobą Na to odrzekł mu drugi: - Szybko, wracajmy na stanowiska, nie ma powodu by tu zostać Gdy to powiedział cała grupa pobiegła w stronę wybrzeża. Wszyscy przedostali się na drugą stronę wybrzeża, lecz Śledzik i Sąszysmark jeszcze nie przelecieli. Wtedy Śledzik zauważył biegnący z powrotem patrol i przerażony krzyknął: - Patrol wraca stój! Wtedy Sączysmark spadł z Hakokła i wylądował na wystawiającym kawałku klifu. W przeciwieństwie do Sączysmarka Śledzik i Hakokieł zdążyli ukryć się za skałą, którą wystawała z morza. Reszta szybko zachowała się w małej jaskini po drugiej stronie wyspy. W Jaskini zabrzmiał głos Astrid - I co teraz z nimi będzie!? - Nie wiem, ale muszą postarać się nie wyjawić, albo i my wpadniemy w tarapaty... - odparł Czkawka - Dobrze, ale co teraz? - Zostawmy smoki tutaj, bo jeżeli je weźmiemy od razu zauważą... A ty Mieczyk idź sprawdź czy ktoś nie idzie - powiedział Czkawka Mieczyk wychylił głowę, lecz tam nikogo nie było. - Jest pusto - odparł Po tym ruszyli w stronę, gdzie było wejście do podziemnych tuneli. W miejscu tym właśnie trzymają wszystkie smoki. Gdy byli już blisko wejścia, zauważyli grupkę stojących wojowników, stojących obok wejścia. Wtedy Mieczyk chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz Czkawka zatkał mu buzię i odparł szeptem: - Cii, nie mogą nas usłyszeć... Astrid idź na ich tyły i postaraj się coś zdziałać Gdy Astrid wyszła zza rogu nadepnęła na leżącą na ziemi gałąź, zdradzając swoją obecność. Grupa stojących wojowników od razu zareagowała i wycelowała kuszami w stającą dziewczynę, a ta od razu krzyknęła: - Uciekajcie!!! Wtem reszta zaczęła uciekać, lecz z drugiej strony pojawiła się kolejna grupa wojowników, która odcięła im drogę ucieczki. Po chwili wybiegł Dagur, zadowolony ich obecnością. - Ooo kogo my tu mamy?... czyżby Czkawkę i jego paru przyjaciół? Idziecie ze mnnnną... - powiedział przemądrzale Dagur Dagur odebrał im wszystkie przedmioty i zaprowadził ich do podziemi, gdzie trzymali wszystkie smoki. Czkawka idąc początkiem korytarza zauważył Polaris, która na pysku miała kaganiec. Gdy ta go zobaczyła, podbiegła do klatki i zaczęła jęczeć. Czkawka idąc blisko klatki powiedział od niej: - Nie bój się, wydostaniemy ciebie i Szczerbatka Dagur zauważył to i powiedział: - Nie zbliżaj się do klatki... to nie twoja klatka - Chcesz nas włożyć do klatek? - zapytał burzliwie Czkawka - Tak... będziecie się wyróżniać wśród ziejących ogniem gadów... a z resztą nie chcę was zabić... na razie - odpowiedział Dagur Chwilę potem wszystkich dano do klatek, lecz Dagura zawołał jeden z jego sług i kazał jednemu z wojowników zanieść Czkawkę jak najdalej od innych. Niemądry łupieżca nie zrozumiał Dagura i zaprowadził Czkawkę naprzeciw klatki Szczerbatka. Gdy ten podszedł już do obu klatek powiedział: - Do której miałem cię zamknąć, do tej po prawej... czy do tej po lewej? Czkawka chytrze rzekł: - Ymmm... chyba do tej po prawej - Ha bardzo śmieszne chciałeś mnie nabrać, ale ci się nie udało - rzekł dumnie łupieżca Wtem łupieżca wziął klucze i otworzył klatkę... tę niewłaściwą klatkę. Gdy już to zrobił zobaczył Szczerbatka pędzącego w jego stronę. Spanikowany łupieżca chciał już zamknąć klatkę, lecz Szczerbatek popchnął bramę klatki, mocno go uderzając. Ten cios obezwładnił biedaka, który przez uderzenie stracił przytomność. Czkawka natychmiast podbiegł do Szczerbatka, zdejmując mu kaganiec. Gdy zdjął perfidny kawałek paska z jego pyska, ten szczęśliwy rzucił się na niego i natychmiast zaczął go lizać. Wtem obśliniony Czkawka powiedział: - Też się cieszę ale nie ma na to czasu, musimy ratować resztę! Wtem obaj ruszyli. Ponoć nieprzytomny łupieżca ocknął się. Popatrzał się w lewo... potem w prawo i szybko ogłosił alarm, grając na swej trąbię. Strażnicy wraz z Dagurem usłyszeli alarm, i wylecieli z broniami zobaczyć co się dzieję. Dagur widząc biegnącego w jego stronę Szczerbatka z Czkawką na grzbiecie, otworzył klatkę od smoczycy. Wyprowadził ją i gdy przybiegli wziął miecz przyłożył jej do gardła i powiedział: - Ani kroku dalej... chyba że nie zależy ci na jej życiu... (scena teraźniejsza) Jakiś czas wcześniej... Sączsymark utknął na wystawiającym z wyspy klifie. Nie mógł wejść na górę, ponieważ ściana była zbyt stroma. Przypomniało mu się że w swoim ekwipunku miał linę więc postanowił po niej wejść. Rzucał liną przez piętnaście minut, aż w końcu mu się udało, lina złapała. Zaczął się wspinać, a gdy dotarł na górę sprawdził czy ktoś nie idzie. W momencie kiedy nikogo już nie było, miał wejść już na górę, ale lina puściła lecz w ostatniej chwili zdążył chwycić skałę i wspiąć na górę. Śledzik również chciał wykorzystać sytuację, lecz został by zauważony. Sączysmark natychmiast pobiegł do podziemi i zauważył Dagura który groził zabiciem smoka (scena teraźniejsza). Gdy wojownicy zauważyli przybyłego Sączysmarka strzelili w niego serią strzał. Strzały leciały prosto w niego... lecz ten obronił się swoją tarczą. Dagur słysząc stojącego z tyłu Sączysmarka powiedział: - Nie ruszaj się, chyba że chcesz bym komuś krzywdę wyrządził - Dagur przestań, obaj wiemy że nie zabijesz tego smoka, ponieważ jest dla ciebie zbyt cenny - odpowiedział mu Czkawka - Czyżby? Zaraz się przekonasz! - powiedział Dagur Po powiedzeniu tych słów wbił mocno miecz w brzuch smoczycy. Po chwili wyjął miecz. Smoczyca stała... zamknęła oczy i padła... wszyscy zamarli. Szczerbatek najbardziej nie zniósł tego widoku i polał mu się strumień łez z oczu. Chwile ta trwały jakby w zwolnionym tempie i nie w tej rzeczywistości... Po chwili Czkawka krzyknął: - Zabiłeś ją... zapłacisz za to!!! Wtedy uwolnił się gniew Szczerbatka. Niczym opętany strzelał plazmą w wszystkich, za każdym razem trafiając z ogromną siłą i za każdym razem zadając ogromną krzywdę. Gdy zadał cios wszystkim wojownikom, niszcząc wszystkie klatki wokoło zauważył uciekającego Dagura, który biegł w stronę wyjścia. Szczerbatek puścił ostatnie splunięcie, lecz chybiając zawalił tylko wejście, a Dagur zdołał uciec. Po chwili wszyscy zbiegli się w stronę leżącego na ziemi smoka...Wszyscy go przytulili i zaczęli płakać... Po chwili Astrid coś usłyszała i krzyknęła: - Ona żyje! Dźwięk który usłyszała, był biciem serca. White Fury #22 cz.1 ,,Niebezpieczeństwo" Informacja przed przeczytaniem: Z góry przepraszam że cz.1 będzie krótka ale nie miałem tyle czasu i starałem dać się chociaż tyle. Jutro chcę napisać dalszą część więc nie ma się czego bać ;) I od razu mówię że może nie być to ciekawe, mogą być błędy stylistyczne i zarówno ortograficzne, z góry za nie przepraszam ale nie miałem czasu tego zredagować D; Gdy to powiedziała wszyscy się ucieszyli, lecz Czkawka odrzekł: - Ale i tak jest niedobrze, rana krwawi! - Lecz jak to zatamować!? tu nic nie ma! - krzyknęła Astrid - Czekajcie, wziąłem bandaże! - krzyknął Śledzik Od razu szybko owinął ranę i zatamował krwawienie. Kolejnym problemem było wydostanie się bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu, ponieważ na zewnątrz było nadal pełno wojowników, którzy w każdej chwili byli gotowi zadać krzywdę. No i co teraz? - zapytała Astrid Chyba musimy przygotować się na najgorsze - powiedział markotnie Czkawka Co masz na myśli? - zapytała ze zdziwieniem Astrid Mam na myśli... że będziemy musieli się poddać CO!!!??? - krzyknęli wszyscy Chcesz się poddać? - zapytał Sączysmark Niestety tak... nie uda nam się jej uratować, jeżeli chcemy by przeżyła, musimy się poddać - odparł Czkawka Odłóżcie wszystko co macie, i dajcie mi coś białego - powiedział Czkawka Wtem wszyscy odłożyli swoje ekwipunki, a Śledzik oddał swoje białe skarpetki, które miały posłużyć jako flaga. Gdy już to zrobili Szczerbatek strzelił plazmą w zawalone wejście, jednocześnie je otwierając. Nagle zobaczyli pustkę oraz zniszczenie, jakby spadły tam meteoryty. Wtem szybko podbiegli i Astrid powiedziała: - Co tu się stało...? - Patrzcie jest pełno dziur w ziemi, a w tych dziurach pełno popiołu, tak jakby zionął tu smok - powiedziała Szpadka - Nasze smoki!!! - krzyknęła Astrid i poleciała w ich stronę Dalsza część jutro... White Fury #22 Cz.2 ,,Niebezpieczeństwo" Tu lisica01 z góry przepraszam że ta część jest taka krótka i badziewna ale zrozumcie pisałam ją o 5:43 O_O''' '''To po pierwsze, po drugie brak czasu... ;( Na szczęście nic im się nie stało. Były całe i zdrowe. -Co się tutaj stało?!-Krzyknął Czkawka. -Nie niee mam pojęcia.-Odpowiedział przerażony śledzik Nagle smoki coś zaniepokoiło, Szczerbatek zaczął warczeć, a Polaris otworzyła oczy i zaszęła się wiercić. Po chwili ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Wszyscy z przerażeniem stali nieruchomo i oczekiwali na to co ma się wydarzyć. Nagle z podziemi wyłonił się Krzykozgon. -Wszyscy na smoki!-Krzyknął Czkawka. -Ale co z Polaris?!-Spytała Astrid -Sam nie wiem...-Powiedział poddenerwowany -Musimy ją z tąd zabrać. -Ale jak?!-Krzyknął Sączysmark Wtedy wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się dookoła. Nagle Szczerbatek zobaczył sieć i czym prędzej po nią pobiegł. Gdy tam już dotarł wziął ją w pysk i zaniósł Czkawce. -Dobra myśl szczerbata mordko! Szybko wszyscy pomóżcie mi położyć Polaris na sieci. Wszyscy ostrożnie ułożyli ją na sieci. -Dobra i co teraz?! Wsiadajcie na smoki. I niech one złapią krawędzie sieci i lecą prosto na Berk! -Już się robi.-Odpowiedzieli zgodnie. Mieli odrobinę czasu, bo garstka ludzi Dagura która przetrwała atakowała Krzykozgona. Niestety niepowstrzymali go na długo. Gdy Krzykozgon się z nimi rozprawił, od razu poleciał za jeźdźcami. Na szczęście w pobliżu zauważyli jakąś wyspę na której wylądowali. -Dobra nie mamy wiele czasu! Ja i Astrid ukryjemy gdzieś Polaris wy zatrzymajcie Krzykozgona. -Tak jest!-Odpowiedzieli zgodnie. Gdy pozostała część grupy zatrzymywała Krzykozgona, Astrid i Czkawka i ich smoki szukały kryjówki dla smoczycy. Gdy ją znaleźli Czkawka powiedział: -Szczerbatek lepiej tu zostań i pilnuj jej. My pomożemy reszcie, gdy będę cię potrzebował to zaryczę. Szczerbatek skiwnął głową. A chłopak i Astrid polecieli na Wichyrze, aby wesprzeć pozostałych. Smoczyca leżała i nie mogła się poruszać. Smok położył się obok niej, próbując ją jakoś ogrzać. Smoczyca jąknęła mówiąc dziękuje. W TYM SAMYM CZASIE: Jeździcy walczyli zawzięcie, ale pokonać Krzykozgona nie jest tak łatwo. Nagle smok głośno zaryczał oszołamiając wszystkie smoki. Niestety Wichura nie wytrzymała i wiercąc się zrzuciła chłopaka. -Czkawka!-Krzyknęła zrozpaczona Astrid. Chłopak spadł na skałę tuż przed samym Krzykozgonem. -Warrał!!!-Krzyknął chłopak wabiąc Szczerbatka. W TYM SAMYM CZASIE U SZCZERBATKA I POLARIS: Smoki leżały spokojnie gdy nagle do jamy w której sie znajdowały wszedł Gronkiel. Niestety nie był przyjaźnie nastawiony. Od razu zaczął atakować. Szczerbatek stanął w obronie Polaris i strzelił w niego plazmą. A potem się na niego rzucił, Gronkiel uderzył głową o skałę i stracił przytomność. Szczerbatek podszedł do smoczycy, pilnujac aby Gronkiel który na pewno niedługo się obudzi, jej nie zaatakował. Nagle Szczerbatek usłyszał ryczenie które miał wydać Czkawka, kiedy będzie go potrzebował. Wtedy smok spojrzał na nie przytomnego Gronkla który się zaczął wiercić, na Polaris i na wyjście z jamy. Nawet nie wyobrażacie sobie jak trudno mu było wybrać kogo bronić. Jak można wybrać między najleprzym przyjacielem, a ukochaną. Smok spojżał na Polaris z poddenerwowanym wzrokiem. Smoczyca warknęła, mówiąc mu żeby uratował Czkawkę a ona sobie poradzi. Wtedy smok z wielkim bólem w sercu przytulił ją, trącając jej głowę pyskiem. -Wraał...-Warkneła mając na myśli leć już. Smok skiwnął głową i czym prędzej pobiegł do chłopaka. W samą pore tam dotarł szybko podbiegł do Czkawki a on usiadł mu na grzbiecie. -Dzięki przyjacielu... -Dobra lecimy. Wszyscy uderzajcie w niego czym macie. I tak też się stało Wichura atakowała kolcami i ogniem. Sztukamies ogniem i ogonem. Hakokieł zapalił się i atakował ogniem. Jot i wym atakowali ogniem i gazem. Szczerabtek plazmą. Co prawda było ciężko ale się udało... Smok ukrył się pod ziemią. Wszystkie smoki wyladowały. A jeździcy myśleli że to koniec, ale mylili się. Jak wiadomo Krzykozgon ma nie poskromiony apetyt... I znowu ziemia się zatrzęsła. -O nie!-krzyknął Czkawka. -On chyba nie ma zamiaru....-Nie dokończył Mieczyk. Bo wyspę zaczęła pochłaniać woda. Krzykozgon ujawnił się i odleciał. -Kolejna wyspa... runęła w oceanie...-Powiedziała Astrid -Polaris!!! Co z nią?! Szczerbatkowi powiększyły się źerenice... Podleciał do wichury i przekazał jej Czkawkę. A sma zanurkował prosto do oceanu. Będąc pod wodą rozlądał się ale nic nie mógł dostrzec. Szukał jej tak chyba 1h, oczywiście z przerwami na nabranie powietrza. -Szczerbatek ona ona już nie nie żyje...-powiedział z rozpaczą w oczach Czkawka. Szczerbatek na niego ryknął tak jakby chciał powiedzieć >>Wypluj te słowa, ona żyje ja to wiem!<< po pewnym czasie smok zaczął się poddawać. Aż w końcu wdrapał się na skałe wystającą z moża. Starcił już nadzieję. Z rozpaczy wrzasnął na całe gardło >>Przepraszam, Polaris! Przepraszam to moja wina...<< Z jego oczu zaczęły lać się łzy... -Biedny Szczerbatek...- powiedziała Astrid Wszyscy byli zrozpaczeni. Nagle usłyszeli wrzaśnięcie takie jak Szczerbatka, ale to nie był on... Nagle w oddali zobaczyli wrzeńca a na jego grzbiecie coś leżało. -To to chyba... to nie możliwe to Polaris! Szczerbatek wrzasnął ze szczęścia. Wszyscy razem z wrzeńcem wylądowali na malutkiej wysepce. Tam Polaris ostatkiem sił zeszła z grzbietu wrzeńca. Gdy to zrobiła podbiegł do niej Szczerbatek zaczął ze łzami w oczch jęczeć tak jakby ją przepraszał. Ona też ze łazami w oczach do niego się przytuliła. -A kim jest ten wrzeniec, wydaje się tak dziwnie znajomy. -To Scauldy!!!- krzyknęła uradowna Szpadka. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Zawieszone